Loving Tea and Smiling at Birds
by SragonZ
Summary: A set of drabbles, which I am taking prompts for. The title comes from two of my friends.  If you want a particular couple, just ask and I'll try my best! Rated T for now.
1. Icy pole

**Disclaimer: You know, if I owned -Man, Leverrier would have been killed off as soon as possible. He is, unfortunately, still alive. Therefore I don't own it.**

**^ I'm going to put this disclaimer at the start of this collection (if it ever become a collection) and that's it. I'm pretty sure I'll never own it, so….**

**Prompt 1: Icy pole.**

* * *

"BaKanda!"

"Moyashi!"

Death glares and limbs aimed at each other, the two continued to fight incessantly. The only thing that was different from the usual was the blue icy pole hanging out of Allen's mouth, which he firmly held onto, even in the middle of the fight currently occurring between the two.

Lavi drooped even further into his seat on the sidelines. "It's too hoooot…" he complained loudly, "How can you even fight right now?"

Lenalee sweat-dropped as she walked out into the courtyard, bringing cold lemonade, instead of the usual coffee, on her tray. "What are they fighting over now?"

Lavi glanced up at her and eagerly grabbed one of the ice cold drinks when he saw them, happily sipping it as he spoke. "Well, Yuu accused the Moyashi of stealing the last icy pole in the freezer. I mean, I don't blame him and all, because it's way too hot and Allen has such a huge appetite all the time, and…"

Lenalee held up her hand to stop his babbling and asked simply, "And did Allen take the last one, Lavi?"

Lavi's good eye darted around for a few moments, before he said in a small voice, "…That might… just possibly have been me, instead…?"

"What did you say, you stupid rabbit?"

Feeling a cold blade against his neck, Lavi tried to shrink away even further. "Ah, Yuu! What a lovely day it is, don't you think? I honestly don't think it could get any better-" Mugen sliced off a few strands of red hair from the top of his head, and returned to hovering next to his neck.

Kanda's death glare only increased in deathliness as he snapped, "Don't call me that.", and Lavi actually feared for his life. Taking off at a full on sprint he wailed behind him, "I'm sorry, Yuu!" And various other forms of pleading for his life.

Lenalee stared after the two of them cautiously. "Do you think he'll be ok?" she asked fretfully.

Allen shrugged as he flopped into Lavi's now abandoned chair. "Probably, knowing him. I don't care too much, myself. I need to finish this icy pole, anyway."

And when Allen discovered that there really wasn't much left of the aforementioned icy pole, well, let's just say Lavi ended up running away from not only one, but two people with a wish to see him dead.

* * *

**Oh god I'm sorry, I think I just butchered the DGM characters. Don't kill me, please.**

**Umm….reviews are appreciated. So are new prompts. I've seen a few of these in other fandoms, and I wanted to have a go. Please be somewhat kind, though. :D**

**This prompt, which I actually couldn't think of anything for (that's why it's so….bad…) Is from ****rainbowmonFTW**

**Thank you for giving me my first prompt, my friend! xD**


	2. Allena  Wedding

**Well, I got two reviews so far! *Bows to****'****Watashi-wa-inori-tsuzukeru'* who gave me not one, but three prompts. They will be up as soon as I write them! ^^ 9Which may take a while, homework and all…..)**

**Disclaimer: 'Sif I'd own –Man :(**

**So, here's the first of the prompts: Allena – Wedding**

**

* * *

**

"Do I look alright?" Allen questioned nervously.

"Che. Does it look like I care?" Kanda grunted.

Lavi leaned over onto Kanda's head and grinned at him cheerfully. "You look dashing, Moyashi-chan! To think, my little brother getting married to our dear Lenalee~!" He wiped away an imaginary tear before he was sent flying by a well-aimed punch from Kanda.

Allen sighed and just hoped that everything would go well. Without a crazed Komui bursting in, anyway….

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Lavi tapping on his head and wondering aloud if his brain had left on vacation or something. Scowling, he roughly pushed Lavi away and smoothed down the hair that he had mussed up in the process.

Lavi snorted at Allen's fussing and grabbed his sleeve hurriedly. "Come on! We have to get you two to do the wedding vows before Komui and Bak realise what's going on!"

Hearing this, Allen all but sprinted out the door to the small room where they would do the actual wedding before heading off to the 'new year's party' currently being held to distract others who would be…not so happy about the wedding between the two of them.

* * *

"Wait, where are Allen, Lavi and Kanda? And my precious Lenalee-chan?" Komui asked suddenly, standing up straight and looking around the room with a suspicious gleam in his eye.

Reever almost panicked. Almost. "They're…..uhh…"

"Lenalee wanted to do a small gift giving session on New Year's Eve!" Johnny exclaimed nervously.

"Uhh…yeah! And so, Miranda, Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Krory accepted the invitation to join her! Don't worry, they'll return soon…." Reever nodded.

Komui let out a sigh of relief at hearing there was at least another girl with them, and went to get more punch.

* * *

'Lenalee looked stunning, and the whole wedding had gone without Komui or Bak leaping in and trying to destroy Allen in any way possible. The same couldn't be said for later on yet, but so far, so good!' Allen reflected to himself.

Looking at the girl who he had just married, he blushed slightly, and she giggled back at him.

When they entered the main room for the party, Allen gaped at the size of the cake that Jerry had made. When he saw Timcampy at the top, however, he just stared. Lavi noticed where he was looking, and chuckled. "He refused to let anything else take his place at the top of the cake." Allen just nodded warily.

A few people went up to say congratulations to the couple, and Komui looked around in confusion. "Why is everyone congratulating those two?" he demanded, starting to get even more suspicious. Glances were exchanged, before Timothy blurted, "Didn't you know? They just got married!"  
Several murderous glares were suddenly directed at the young boy, who whistled innocently and walked away, hands in his pockets. Komui went into a teary frenzy and started rushing towards the two, screaming Lenalee's name.

Lavi saw him coming and hurriedly alerted Lenalee, who nodded once and activated her dark boots, grabbing Allen and heading for the exit as quickly as possible over the heads of their guests. Allen turned slightly in her grip, saw Komui and Bak, who had joined him suddenly, and paled considerably. Luckily they were almost at the door.

Once out the door, Lenalee de-activated her innocence, and set them both down, sprinting for the already prepared plane***** ready to fly them to their destination. The plane took off just as Komui and Bak reached it. Komui proceeded to break down and cry over his darling Lenalee's 'innocence', and Bak wailed about losing out to Allen.

* * *

Ending up at their rented beach house on a reasonably remote island, Allen sighed in relief and twirled his new wife around happily, kissing her gently before letting her go. Lenalee giggled, then walked into the house. As they walked in, Allen froze and twitched at the sight that greeted them. Cross sat on the couch, feet on the table and a narrow-eyed stare fixed on his face. He looked between the two of them and then, snorting at Allen, walked up to Lenalee and stared her down. Lenalee is, if anything, stubborn, and stared right back defiantly. After a while, Cross grunted and nodded at her grudgingly. "Use protection, alright?" he called over his shoulder as he exited the house. Allen went bright red, but twitched in anger at the same time. Lenalee just raised an eyebrow and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, before winking at him. "I'm going to translate that as 'permission and acceptance, granted'." Allen went wide-eyed and she laughed at him gently, tugging on his hand.

* * *

**I took ages to get that out. I'm sorry. Seriously. I blame it all on the homework.**

**And I failed really badly, too. My fault, I didn't quite get it right. This is just the way I interpreted it. : )**

*** I dunno whether they actually have planes. Oh well. Now they do ;D**

**Hopefully I'll get better as I go on. :\**


	3. Yullen  Discoveries and Almost Dying

**2****nd**** prompt from** **Watashi-wa-inori-tsuzukeru. A Yullen prompt this time~! Ah, I love this pairing. Somehow works. So well. Plus, my two favourite characters, so….**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is. And it would be updated like…every year? Hoshino-sensei owns it. D':**

**Prompt 3: Yullen – Discoveries and almost dying.**

**

* * *

**

Many bewildered stares were directed at the three exorcists running through the hall. It was not unusual, per se, in the way that these particular exorcists were often seen sprinting through the Black Order. It was just unusual for both Allen _and_ Kanda running after Lavi, yelling painful sounding death threats.

Let's just say it started when Lavi had walked in on the two making-out in the training room, and several smashed walls later, was fleeing for his life, gleefully saying, "I knew it~" as he went. This, unsurprisingly, did nothing but further incense the other two running after him.

Somehow, they ended up in Komui's office. The scientist was looking for a way out of his paperwork, as usual, and so, he took great interest in what was going on, Reever burying his head in his hands behind the crazed, sister-obsessed man. Lavi gratefully took refuge behind Komui, but not before announcing that he was just currently escaping from the 'two love-birds' he'd discovered. At this info, Komui got a maniacal gleam in his eye and thumped Allen on the back, hard, ignoring the glare Kanda directed his way. "Excellent! This is fantastic!" Allen looked at him warily.  
"Why do you say that….?" He asked hesitantly.  
The gleam intensified, "Because now neither of you will try to get with my precious Lenalee, of course~!"  
Everyone sweat-dropped. Of course.  
Then Allen suddenly got an idea, and evil look passing over his face briefly before disappearing.  
"What about Lavi, though?"  
Everyone turned to look at the cowering Bookman Apprentice, who paled suddenly.  
"Yes, what about the idiot rabbit?" Kanda asked, smirking slightly.  
"Last I heard, he was getting pretty friendly with Lenalee, hmm?" Allen said innocently. Kanda nodded, and Komui seemed to be bordering on furious.  
"Could you please leave?" he smiled frostily at Allen and Kanda, "I need to speak with Lavi."  
Smirks directed at Lavi, the two exorcists left the room.

"I know you kinda wanted to kill him yourself, but this just seemed….worth it." Allen grinned, "I also thought that this way we get to have some more… _uninterrupted, _alone time…"  
Kanda needed no more words than that, all but dragging _his_ Moyashi down the corridor towards his room.

* * *

**Sorry.**

**That's probably what I'm going to say all the time. Get used to it xD**

**Anyway, I could have put more detail in. But I didn't. Kinda wanted to leave it shorter this time 'round. :)**

**Next up is Yuvi – Hairties**

**God I'm going to fail with that one….**

**PS: Know what else I'm sorry for? that big paragraph in the middle. Damnit.**


	4. Pawn

**Been lounging around too much, methinks. I need to get a move on.**

**This prompt comes from animelife4ever, who simply asked for a solemn one. From there I thought Allen, and then started to think of different themes I could use from there. This is the end result. :)**

**Sorry for skipping other prompts to do this one. I'll get onto them soon.**

**I really want the next chapter of DGM! D: Keeping us waiting for so loooong…. OTL**

**... **

His entire life felt like a chessboard. And he was just a simple pawn.

Many different people had all played their part in moving him around as they wished. The fourteenth. The Vatican. His master. Even Mana.

At some point or another, they'd all been driving forces behind where he went, what he did, when he did it and even, in some cases, why.

In some ways, he was glad he'd been locked up with only Timcanpy and the occasional visit from link to keep him company.

He was, to put it simply, tired of his façade.

Tired of pretending.

Tired of always smiling at people and never showing how he truly felt.

And he was truly sick to death of questioning everything around him.

Was Mana's love for him for the boy he adopted, or for the fourteenth, his beloved brother?

Would he be strong enough to stay as the Allen Walker that everyone knew?

Who _was_ that, nowadays?

He had lived for his friends, and for the akuma, whose souls literally cried out to him. But Lavi was missing. So was Cross (he refused to even think he'd been killed). Kanda was presumed dead (though Allen believed vehemently that the stubborn swordsman wouldn't die that easily). And Lenalee was in no position to even talk to him. Nor was anyone else.

After he'd suddenly been set free by the very people he considered his sworn enemies... In the moments of hearing, however faintly, that the Vatican was declaring him a fugitive…

The only question Allen could think of was, 'What's going to happen now?'

...

**My god. This is one of the worst things I've ever written.**

**I'm obviously no good at angst, so I'm saying sorry to animelife4ever for screwing it up this badly. :\**

**I may try again in the future. Not straight away, because I believe my mind simply isn't in the right mindset. *sighs***

**I'm also sorry about how short this one is. ._."**

**I am now the proud owner of a Kanda keychain and a Kanda wristband. I love both (it's all I could find so far xD).**

**Also the proud owner of City of Fallen Angels. *cheers* I can't waaait.**


	5. Shadows on the wall

**I had a prompt for Yuvi before this one, but I just wasn't in the mood. Been feeling kind of… tired. And down. So here's a somewhat angsty prompt from rainbowmonFTW again. Which started out from a start for a poem. Or something. I can't do poems so I said I'd write a story. It turned into a prompt. Here it is. Hope it isn't too bad.**

* * *

I join the shadows one the wall and watch with weary silver eyes as accusations fly towards me like daggers. I smile a little sadly, already well-practiced in the art of dodging hurtful words. It's almost like second nature.

No, it's not the _words_ that hurt. It really isn't. It's the _looks_ that people throw me. Fearful ones, like the ones I used to get when I was a kid, except those were directed at my arm. Cries of 'monster!' and horrified looks. No, it's better if I try to ignore them completely. And then I see Lavi take on the bookman persona, closed off from the outside world. Cold and calculating. And I _hate_ that person. Because that is not the Lavi I _know_. And yet I know that is who he truly is. Or at least who he thinks he must be.

And Lenalee's fearful gaze hurts too, more than I would have thought. I don't know if she's afraid _of_ me, or afraid _for_ me. Both _physically hurt_ just as much.

Friends turn away, scared in their own ways. All I can think is that the fourteenth should have chosen someone else. I've had far too much _crap_ thrown at me over the years. I don't want this.

And he knows. Oh_, he knows_ that. He's using it against me. Everyday when he smirks at me through the mirror.

Because now I'm questioning _everything_. Are my friends really _friends_? Did Mana love _me_? Or _him_?

And then I see Kanda. The calm among the storm, as always. Our gazes lock and he steps closer so I can hear him over the words that I have long since started ignoring. And the words that fall from his lips should be _hurtful._

"If that bastard takes over your body I will not hesitate in killing you, _Moyashi._ Man up and _fight_."

And then he walks away.

But for some reason, those are the words I need to hear the most. And I realise that if I can ever count on someone giving things to me straight, it's Kanda. And that maybe, just maybe, that's all I really need right now.

* * *

**Started out angsty. I'm not sure what it was in the end. I just typed.**

**Sorry for dumping you with a second angsty-ish one. I fail at writing them, but I've been in a bad mood pretty much all week (especially the last three days (for some obvious and hopefully not so obvious reasons…) and I wasn't in the mood for something happy. I'll try another one tomorrow. Maybe. I kinda gotta get working on maths. *sighs***

**(I OVERUSE ITALICS D:)**


	6. Caramelldansen

**Hey, this is a prompt I got from someone on dA, actually. A friend of mine and I were talking about her icon was Kanda doing the caramelldansen and how funny it would be if it actually happened. So I wrote it down as a prompt.  
Plus, I'm in a good mood today. Hope you find it funny. ;D**

**Note: I don't know if they'd even know what this is or whether it would exist in their world; but for the sakes of this prompt, they do and it does. **

**And Timothy's name is remaining Timothy. Simply because otherwise I'll get confused between Timcampy and Timothy if I just have 'Tim'.**

**You probably need to have watched the caramelldansen dance to get this at all.**

**Tell me if I'm being stupid with this and it wasn't funny at all. Please.**

* * *

Timothy was bored.

And when Timothy was bored, he wouldn't rest until he found something to amuse himself with.

Unfortunately for the rest of the order, this amusement seeking tended to end in pranks. And more often than not, these pranks were carried out by using the power of his innocence.

Today's unfortunate victim was Kanda who was always dangerous to mess with.

Let's just say Timothy still had yet to learn this lesson properly.

The swordsman in question was sitting at his usual place in the dining area, calmly finishing off his soba.

Timothy peeked in, before quickly extending out his innocence's power and taking control of the elder's body. He quickly told his golem to fly in and start the song, before manipulating Kanda's body to stand on the table.

Everyone else in the cafeteria had paused in the conversations they had previously been having and began giving the samurai strange looks.

And then Timothy's golem began to play a familiar song and Kanda started to dance.

The confused looks changed to ones of shock, and then a mixture of horror and amusement.

"Why is Kanda doing the caramelldansen?" Allen asked absently from beside Timothy.

Timothy jumped in fright and simply stared at Allen for a while.

Allen regarded him with amusement before looking back at Kanda.

"You were bored, huh." It wasn't a question. Timothy nodded anyway.

The song and the dancing kept going until Timothy decided he was amused enough to let go of Kanda's body.

Immediately the swordsman was off the table, his sword in his hand and a murderous look in his eyes.

And then he spotted Timothy.

The boy could practically _feel_ the murderous aura coming off the swordsman when their eyes met.

Before Timothy could even _think_ about running, Kanda was in front of him, sword held out in front of him.

The young boy tried to hide behind Allen, but the white-haired exorcist stepped away from him.

"Allen! Save me!" Timothy cried desperately.

"Oh no, I don't think I will. You made me kiss Kanda when you were _bored_ last week."

"It was just a simple prank!" Timothy trembled under Kanda's glare.

"So was this. You just chose the wrong person. Now I'd start running, if I were you, before BaKanda here decides he would prefer to forego the usual chase and kill you here and now." Allen smiled before moving off to get lunch from Jerry.

Timothy paled and ran.

Kanda chased after him, murderous intent rolling out of him in waves and almost flattening anyone who dared come too close.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I messed Timothy's power up, but I couldn't remember it very well. If you think I need to improve this, tell me. I enjoy constructive criticism.**

**Lalalalala I've had such a good day todaayyyy~! (Except for my internet holding a grudge against me)**

**Damn, now that means my last day of term before the holidays will be a bad one…. *sighs***

**P.S. Next on my list was one about Lavi: 'Smile' but it was angsty and I was in a good mood. I decided I'd much rather do this, to be honest…**

**EDIT: I wrote this the day before the last day of term, which has now passed...**

**Well, the last day ended up beating the second last. Had SUCH a good day... ;D**


End file.
